Talk:Armor runes (Awakening)
I removed it temporarily so I could continue to Edit the individual pages. It was just easier for me to have all the "Special Runes" in one category during my editing of including the materials required and where you could get the Tracing. I am still not 100% done, so I haven't split the "Special Runes" back into their categories yet. I needed some sleep. Emynii 02:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) They should all be in the Category::Runes as well as their rune type category (or at least the ones I added were that way). Dmauldin 19:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Strange info listed Three of the runes listed (Grandmaster Immunity Rune, Grandmaster Tempest Rune, and Amplification Rune), have their locations displayed underneath them. They are the only ones out of the whole list, which makes them stand out. Aside from them being inconsistent with the other runes listed, it seems entirely unnecessary to have that information listed, since the information can be found on the pages for those specific runes. I can't edit anything, though, because when I try to edit, all I get is (please forgive faux coding): (( : RuneName I style = runedisplay )) Not really sure how to fix this, then. If anyone could tell me how (or fix it themselves, but still tell me how since I would like to know), that'd be great. (Edit, sorry.) Just noticed that the Weapon runes page has the same thing, too. Also just for a few of the runes listed, towards the very bottom. Not a huge deal, but worth fixing, I think. (talk) 01:50, October 16, 2013 (UTC) : You should be able to just delete the line of text that starts with: |location = : I tried that with Grandmaster Immunity Rune and it worked find. Kelcat (talk) 02:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::It seems it didn't actually work when you did it, like it removed the location from the *actual* Grandmaster Immunity Rune page. Someone reverted your edit after you did it. So... does anybody know why this happens or how to fix it, then? (talk) 18:29, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, I’m aware it got reverted, but it isn't a big deal. As far as your question, I might be understanding it wrong. I thought that that’s what you meant with regards to location: that it was on the *actual* rune page. So I guess now I’m unsure what exactly you’re referencing. Kelcat (talk) 20:49, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't want the locations of any of the runes removed from their actual pages. I'm talking about the lists on the Armor runes (Awakening) page and the Weapon runes (Origins) page. Some of the runes listed have their locations displayed underneath them, so it's like: :::::Rune 1 - effects/whatever :::::Rune 2 - effects/whatever :::::Location: purchased from place/whatever :::::Rune 3 - effects/whatever ::::Only a few of the runes have that, so it looks bad. It's also pointless, since that info is already included on each rune's individual page. I have no idea how to fix it, though, which is mainly what I was asking about. Sorry if I wasn't clear, or didn't make sense. (talk) 23:09, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Ohhhh, that! I gotcha now :D That info does come from the rune pages as well, which is why it can't be changed directly on this page. If you go to for instance Grandmaster Immunity Rune, there is a line called notes. (|notes = Purchased from Sandal in Witch Hunt.) That is the one you want to remove. Kelcat (talk) 02:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Just wanted to say thank you - it worked, and the pages look much better now. (talk) 20:23, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I've just been made aware of this: rather, do not remove the notes in case it is being used. The change should be made on the template itself, which I will do since I agree it is a bit a random for now. Perhaps we should change the way the runes are being listed. 21:20, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, dang - I'm really sorry if I screwed anything up. Just wanted to help clean the pages up. Thanks for fixing it, though. (talk) 21:53, October 17, 2013 (UTC)